Distanciados
by mnokoori
Summary: Billy pasa demasiado tiempo ocupado, tanto que no es capaz de dedicarle una mirada.


**Distanciados**

Dedicado a **AmaiDoku**.

La vida de un superhéroe era injusta.

La vida en sí es injusta.

Injusta, injusta, injusta.

Teddy se preguntó mentalmente cuántas veces podía decir: "La vida es injusta" antes de que Billy decidiera regalarle algo de su tiempo, aunque estaba cien porciento seguro de que alguna organización de villanos intentaría invadir la academia antes de que eso pasará.

Suspiró descruzando los brazos.

Dirigió una última mirada al campo de tiro, dónde Billy estaba tratando de impresionar – de nuevo – a Thor, Odín y otros Asgardianos, con sus habilidades de magia del caos, antes de extender sus alas y volar hasta posarse en el techo del Salón Avengers cual gárgola.

Era un buen punto para observar la academia, ya que Tony no lo dejaba acercarse a la torre Stark y el director Fury al Cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Mientras observaba a Pájaro burlón intentar y infiltrarse – por millones vez – al salón, recordó la primera vez que Billy había intentado impresionar a los Asgardianos.

Por accidente, había incendiado las barbas de Odín.

No estaba cerca cuando paso, pero el rumor de que uno de los nuevos acababa de prender fuego a la cara de Odín, había volado por la academia y cuando llegó al campo de tiro, Billy hablaba con Loki.

— _Prefiero bailar con alguien que recuerde mi nombre_ — había dicho Billy. Acto seguido, había caminado hasta él.

Teddy jamás olvidaría la mueca ofendida y furiosa dibujada en el rostro de Loki.

Había bromeado con Billy al respecto, diciendo que el que pudiera convertirse en un sapo, no significaba que quisiera que el dios de las travesuras lo convirtiera en uno. Su novio, le había dicho que podía ponerle un hechizo protector, antes de ponerse hablar, con mucho orgullo, sobre cómo Thor le dejó caer a Mjölnir en las agujetas, cuando decidió perseguir un camión de helados.

¡Ah! ¡Billy y su amor por Asgard!

Era tan nerd, así lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Observó a Strange caminando por la acera, este pareció notar que lo miraba, pues levantó la cabeza y lo saludó, Teddy respondió al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Strange entró a uno de los edificios y a los pocos segundos Wiccan hizo lo mismo, él no notó que estaba ahí.

Teddy apretó los labios y aferró sus manos al borde de la fachada del Salón Avenger.

Cuando Billy no estaba "impresionado Asgardianos", estaba con Strange buscando a su otra madre, quién también dominaba la magia del caos.

Se preguntó si le agradaría a aquella mujer, porque la otra madre de Billy, la señora Kaplan, lo adoraba.

Teddy deseo poder salir de la Academia para poder visitarla y comer sus deliciosas croquetas de papa. Lo admitía, adoraba a la señora Kaplan, era un sentimiento recíproco.

— ¿Admirando el paisaje, Julepín?

Teddy observó a Loki materializandose de la nada a su lado.

— Es Hulkling.

— Como sea — respondió Loki distraídamente, mientras observaba con desdén a su alrededor — Tu hermano está rompiendo cosas de nuevo — dijo Loki al tiempo que apuntaba con su bastón hacia Hulk.

El rubio sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Una de las mejores cosas que le podían haber pasado en la academia, era que Hulk lo hubiera nombrado su hermano menor y eso tenía sus ventajas.

— El otro día estuve practicando magia con Flipper — dijo Loki observando de soslayo a Teddy.

— ¿A si? — respondió el rubio intentando sonar natural.

— El ñoño de tu novio esta loco por mí — agregó con una sonrisa traviesa — No paraba de decir, _«Loki, eres el mejor.» «Loki, te amo» «Enseñame más»_ — dijo imitando la voz de Billy de manera más chillona — Ese mortal, tiene un severo caso de adoración por mi, en cuyo caso es bueno.

Teddy levantó las cejas y sonrió de medio lado. No creía ni una sola de las palabras, salidas de la boca de Loki.

— Vamos, Loki. Todo el mundo sabe que Bill te pateo el trasero el otro día. Thor estaba ahí, juro por las barbas de Odín que estabas tan aterrado por lo que Wiccan hizo que corriste sin detenerte. Frigga creyó que llegarías a Nifelheim por tu propio pie...

El entrecejo de Loki se contrajo, tanto, que Teddy pensó que la arrugas serían permanentes.

— Miserable mortal — escupió Loki poniéndose de pie y conjurando un hechizo.

Cuando miles de arañas comenzaron a lloverle encima, Teddy perdió el equilibrio y cayó del techo.

— ¡Loki! — gruño Teddy levantándose y sacudiéndose como loco intentando impedir que las arañas le andaran encima.

Loki se cruzó de brazos y sonrió complacido con la escena.

El escándalo, logró hacer que el y Wiccan salieran del edificio en el que estaban. Pero, para infortunio de Teddy, Loki lo hizo desaparecer con todo y arañas, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera verlo.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — preguntó Strange — Pensaba que algún villano atacaba de nuevo.

— Sólo, hacía travesuras. Ya sabes, debo honrar mi nombre de vez en vez — dijo Loki — Si me disculpan — agregó desapareciendo del lugar.

Loki observó con diversión a Hulkling saltando de un lado a otro intentando escapar del frasco en el que lo había metido.

— Ya sé lo que estás pensando — habló Loki — « _Wiccan dijo que me puso un hechizo protector, ¿Como es que Loki pudo convertirse en un sapo?_ » — imitó, de forma chillona, la voz de Teddy — Bueno, mi estimado amigo verde, no lo hizo. Él te mintió.

El sapo en el frasco comenzó a saltar más rápido, Loki pensó que era señal de fastidio y enojo.

— Tu ñoño novio está demasiado ocupado intentando impresionar a mi padre o jugando con Avispa como para ponerte un simple hechizo de protección. — Loki sonrió al ver al sapo detenerse — Me han dicho que él y Strange, la pasan muy bien. Eso de buscar a l la madre pérdida es una buena coartada — agregó giñandole un ojo.

Loki se alejó del frasco y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, con la intención de continuar su monólogo.

— Convertir a la gente en sapo no es para nada mi estilo. Sé lo que estás pensando — dijo acercándose de nuevo y tras tomar el frasco comenzó a agitarlo, haciendo que Teddy de golpear contacto el vidrio — Eres tan ñoño. No, un beso no va a devolverte a la normalidad, para empezar, aquí el príncipe eres tú, no Flipper. — Loki se detuvo, quito la tapa del frasco y arrojó a Teddy al piso — Ve a buscar a Wiccan. Es un hechizo tan sencillo que hasta alguien como él puede romperlo… Si te reconoce claro.

Loki hizo desaparecer a Teddy de su habitación. Sonrió, eso le enseñaría a Julepín a no estarlo imitando por la academia.

Ser un sapo apestaba.

Apestaba, apestaba, apestaba.

Teddy se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en hallar a Billy, o a alguien con magia que pudiera ayudarlo.

Odiaba a Loki, odiaba la academia de vengadores y odiaba a Kang por haberlos llevado hasta ahí.

Teddy juro que si volvía a ver a Kang lo torturaría hasta que suplicara piedad.

Esta bien, no lo haría. No era del tipo que torturaba, pero si le daría una paliza.

Luego de muchos saltos logró llegar hasta dónde había visto a Billy la última vez. No estaba ahí y tampoco el Dr. Strange. Teddy maldijo.

Teddy pasó mucho tiempo andando de un lado a otro y cuando por fin encontró a Billy, este no le hizo caso. Estaba estudiando quién sabe qué cosa en los archivos eternos y por más que croo, Billy no le hizo caso. El Capitán América, pensó que se había perdido y lo llevó hasta el parque de los vengadores, pensando que la fuente del lugar le sería agradable.

Y ahí, a la orilla de la fuente, siendo un feo sapo con verrugas, Teddy se sintió solo y triste. Quería volver a casa, dónde las cosas con Billy funcionaban. Incluso viajar por el espacio-tiempo persiguiendo a Kang, había estado bien.

La academia, era increíble, sí. Pero no podía disfrutarla si no tenía a Billy cerca.

Loki apareció de la nada y así sin más volvió a Teddy a su forma normal.

— Gracias, Loki — dijo con tristeza alejándose.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la residencia estudiantil, cuando Billy aprecio y se sentó a su lado.

— Hola. — dijo Billy

— Hola.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

— Perfectamente. ¿Cuánto te quedarás? ¿Dos horas?

Billy no respondió. Teddy no dijo más, el silencio era muy incómodo. Teddy ocultó las manos entre sus rodillas. Billy deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, con la intención de secarlas, le estaban sudando más que la primera vez que tuvieron una cita.

Teddy miró de reojo a Billy antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Billy se río.

— ¿No estas enojado? — preguntó.

— Lo estoy, estoy muy enfadado contigo… pero te extraño más — Billy suspiró.

— Lo siento, Ted. No tengo excusas. Sólo lo siento. — dijo llevando sus manos al rostro de Teddy, acariciándole las mejillas.

— Está bien. Sólo promete que no volverá a pasar.

Billy asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. Teddy se inclinó para besarlo.

El contacto le pareció tan dulce y se dió cuenta de que lo necesitaba más de lo que creía y también de que Billy estaba más desesperado que él, pues le besaba de manera demandante.

— Hay un concurso de baile en el club A por la noche. ¿Nos inscribimos? Escuché que el Cap y Peggy bailaran charleston. — propuso Billy, Teddy se rió.

— Vamos a aplastarlos entonces. Pero ¿Qué haremos hasta el anochecer? — preguntó el rubio temiendo que Billy lo dejará de nuevo.

Billy se acercó y le susurro algo al oído. Teddy sonrió con cierta malicia en la cara.

— Loki aprenderá a no convertir en sapo a mi novio — dijo Wiccan con gesto determinado.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Hola.

Pues bueno aquí está breve historia de estos dos.

¿Que puedo decir al respecto?

Primero que nada. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos. De hecho es la primera vez que escribo sobre Marvel o Superhéroes. Hice lo que pude, espero que no me hayan quedado muy OOC, en especial Loki.

Esta basado en el juego Avengers Academy. Los personajes fueron añadidos en el mini evento de febrero. Algunas de las acciones mencionadas y edificios son parte del juego y recurrentes.

Teddy tiene la acción: Pasar tiempo con Wiccan y Billy tiene: Celebrar.

La primera tiene que ver con lo que hizo Teddy de tirarsele encima a Billy y la segunda es bailar tango. *giño, giño*

Teddy tiene la acción: Imitar travesura, que consiste en seguir a Loki por la academia imitandolo, es muuuy gracioso xD.

En fin, algunas cosas contadas pasaron en el juego, como Billy incendiando la barba de Odin.

Lo de Loki convirtiendo a Teddy en sapo es invento mío, también todo el asunto de que Billy no le hace caso.

Se me ocurrió por que en el juego siempre me aparece la acción de Teddy una vez al mes y siempre Billy está haciendo algo que requiere 6hrs. La acción de Billy nunca me ha salido :'v

Tambien el juego dicen que Hulk y Teddy le temen a las arañas. De hecho una acción de Teddy consiste en tratar de matar una araña... seee

En fin, espero que le haya gustado. Yo me he divertido escribiéndola xD


End file.
